


You are so hot you make fire jealous

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Model Dean, Nude Modeling, Possessive Behavior, well just topless not completely naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas would never complain about how hot his boyfriend is until Dean agrees to modle for Lisa Braeden's art project. Topless. Needless to say that Cas get's pretty jealous.<br/>Inspired by this <a href="http://maxileyg.tumblr.com/post/113452351955/mine">gif</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You are so hot you make fire jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dyslexic and not a native speaker, so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

  
Cas is usually not complaining about the hotness of his boyfriend. Dean is the uptown funk kind of hot, hot damn. And Cas really loves him. Of course he would also love Dean if Dean wasn't Mr. Universe himself, if Michelangelo hadn't decide he wanted to help God out with creating Dean's body, if angels hadn't sacrificed their graces for the beauty of Dean's soul and okay Cas should probably stop her before it gets too cheesy. You get the picture. Dean is a fine piece of men flesh. And Cas really doesn't mind.

Until Lisa Braeden asked if Dean could model for her art project. Topless. Of course Dean agreed, he loves showing off his stunning abs, his left arm covered in breath taking tattoos, loves pulling his blue steel.

Now Cas would not have minded Dean modelling topless, if it had been literally anybody else but Lisa. Perfect Lisa, nice Lisa, beautiful Lisa. Top in all of her classes, founder of various clubs and always flirting with Dean. And the worst thing, Dean flirts back. But that is only because everybody flirts with Dean. It's impossible to talk to Dean and not to flirt. The thing is, he flirts more with Lisa than with everybody else.

And that's how Cas finds himself in the back of Lisa's garden. He is grumpy, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring at Dean. But Dean doesn't seem to notice him. Cas give everything to be anywhere else, but he can't leave Dean and Lisa alone. It's not that he doesn't trust Dean. But Dean could have anybody he wants, and Cas can't wrap his head around why Dean would choose him. Not if he could have Lisa.

Lisa casually touches Dean, tells him how to stand or to move and it makes Cas wild. But he tries to keep calm. He doesn't want to embarrass Dean. But he is not sure how much longer he can take this.

The answer is 3 minutes and 45 seconds. Then Cas walks, no he stamps over to Dean, who holds his arms behind his head and gives Lisa Joey Tribbiani's famous _How you doin_ , and pushes him out of the scene.

“Cas, what the fuc-,” but Cas doesn't let Dean finish. Instead he smashes their lips together. He grabs Dean's hips and presses their chest's together while he takes Dean's bottom lip between his lips and pulls slightly.

“Mine,” he growls possessively when they part and are out of breath.

“Yours,” Dean agrees panting, “But christ, Cas you can't just walk in Lisa's project and...”

“Do it again!”

“What,” Dean and Cas both look at Lisa with surprise and confusion.

“It was hot,” she admits with a smug grin,”Do it again. I'll use it for my art project.”

Dean and Cas still stare at her as if she's lost it it.

“You want us to make out?”

“In front of your camera?”

“So you can film it?”

“Yes,” she says with enthusiasm, “And I shall call it 'Jealousy'.”

“I wasn't jealous,” Cas exclaims and Lisa and Dean both raise an eye brow.

“Yeah okay, maybe a bit,” Cas rolls his eyes, “And okay, I'll do it. I mean there are worse things than spending the afternoon making out with my boyfriend.”

“Awesome,” Lisa says, “Oh and another thing, you need to be shirtless as well.”

 _Great, I'm making gay soft porn_ , Cas thinks, but strips.

Dean lets out a whistle, Cas rolls his eyes.

“Are you free tonight,” Dean asks playfully as he and Cas get into position.

“Yeah, I'm gonna be busy giving my boyfriend blowjobs as an apology for my possessive behaviour.”

Dean blushes and turns stuttering to Lisa, “Pl- please tell me that...that this isn't on the tape.”

 

 


End file.
